User talk:Enjoyableari
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Araceli's Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 02:53, July 12, 2012 Story It was given so the admins can review it to make sure it meets the wiki sites standards. If the admins decide it does not then they will delete it. The site is very strict on what goes up. Now, after reading it I saw a few things like punctuation, wording etc but I want the admins to double check me to make sure. With that being said you wrote a novel so just checking what I read. Its not mandatory but it is a good idea for new people to post there story in Writer's Workshop so other authors can review it to make sure everything is good. It will save you a headache in the long run and you not get upset about it being deleted. Every reader is different but as a narrator I my self did not get that creepy feeling and I feel like the story was dragging on but that's up to the admins to decide. --No Time Creepy (talk) 13:05, January 28, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Awesome. I'm a narrator too. I'll just delete the page. I was pretty proud of it but if you aren't getting that creepy feeling, it means I need to work on it some more. IDK, I'll probably just not post anything anymore. Thank you. ~~Enjoyableari~~ (talk) 13:33, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Never ever give up.keep at it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 14:49, January 28, 2019 (UTC)NoTime